Afterglow
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu bukan karena suatu kesengajaan, hanya saja, mereka terikat oleh takdir yang memang sudah mengikat mereka dengan keadaan terlalu berbelit-belit /halah, apa ini/


Sungai itu berwarna merah. Penuh dengan balutan darah yang tergenang murni dari mayat-mayat di pinggiran sungai. Hanya ada satu yang tersisa disana dengan pedang _katana_ nya yang berlumur darah. Pemuda itu tidak merasa simpatik dengan tubuh yang mulai berbau anyir dari semua korbannya. Bahkan, di sudut wajahnya masih tersisa darah dari beberapa korban yang tak sengaja mengenai wajahnya. Noda darah itu seperti bukan apa-apa baginya. Di pinggiran sungai itu ia mulai membasuh _katana_ yang kotor miliknya. Air sungai yang membiaskan cahaya sore itu membuat wajahnya nampak berkilau. Sosoknya yang tegap dengan rambut sebahu yang basah karena keringat itu terikat rapi. Tak ada senyuman yang pias disana, hanya wajahnya yang menatap kosong balutan _katana_ yang sudah bersih dari darah di genggamannya.

Di atas bukit, ia bisa memandang sosok yang menunggunya dengan raut sedih. Gadis disana hanya menggenggam erat kedua tangannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menanti pemuda itu naik menghampirinya dari tepi sungai sana. Baru sebentar saja, wajahnya yang pias berganti penuh dengan senyuman yang hangat. Sosoknya yang bengis dan tak manusiawi barusan sudah runtuh ketika gadis itu berdiri disana, menantinya hangat seperti seorang istri yang menanti suaminya kembali.

Ia berlari, menuju ke gadis itu dengan gembira. Sambil menyembunyikan _katana_nya yang sudah berada di balik tubuhnya, pemuda itu mulai memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Sa-"

"Tidak bisa Sasuke. Kita tidak bisa bersama, aku sudah dijodohkan. Menjauhlah dari hadapanku."

Gadis itu mulai memuntahkan kegelisahannya dengan perlahan sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan sejuta kasih sayangnya lebih jauh lagi, lebih membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pemuda itu. Perlahan, tangan mungilnya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang mulai mengendur. Gadis itu tidak menatap Sasuke lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk agar terhindar dari wajah Sasuke yang tersakiti. Ya, Sasuke sangat sakit hati.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu hampir saja bisa berlari sebelum akhirnya celetuk Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian di tengah jalanan kosong itu, "Apakah karena pekerjaanku yang terlalu kotor? Apakah menjadi seorang _assassin_ sepertiku ini membuatmu malu hanya untuk bersanding bersama denganku, Sakura?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Meninggalkan pemuda itu jauh dalam keterpurukannya yang dalam, _'Bagus Sasuke, pergilah. Lupakan aku.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**AFTERGLOW**

* * *

**Afterglow**

**Afterglow©Hachi Breeze**

**Character from:**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**Afterglow©2014**

* * *

**©Hachi Breeze**

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima tahun Sasuke mengelana meninggalkan desanya yang sudah membesarkannya menjadi seorang _assassin_ terlatih. Sasuke meninggalkan desanya bukan karena suatu hal lain karena Sakura, orang yang selama itu dicintainya, lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya demi pasangan yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Selain hal terkait itu, ia akan lebih memilih pergi sebelum gadis itu mencampakannya karena menjadi _assassin_ sudah menjadi salah satu pekerjaan kotornya. Ya, gadis itu. Gadis bangsawan pada eranya, gadis terhormat dimana kedua orang tuanya pernah menyewa dirinya untuk membunuh seseorang. Dan perasaan yang tak bisa Sasuke duga bisa muncul di antaranya.

Pemuda itu berdiri untuk mengikat rambutnya yang kian memanjang. Melirik sebentar ke arah pedang _katana_nya yang ia biarkan berdebu di pojokan ruangan. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menarik kuat-kuat _obi yukata_ yang dikenakannya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan dengan malas ke arah satu-satunya pintu di rumah yang ditempatinya. Bagaikan manusia jaman lampau, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke seperti orang purba yang menjalani kehidupan dengan cara _nomaden_, berpindah-pindah tempat tergantung biaya dan keamanan sekitar. Entah hanya firasatnya saja atau memang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering mendapatkan teror kecil yang hampir membahayakan nyawanya.

Pemuda itu melirik perlahan beberapa pedagang yang berlalu lalang. Takut-takut jika salah satu dari mereka merupakan samurai, ronin, ninja, ataupun teman sejenis pekerjaannya yang lain. Selebaran berita yang ada di dekat kakinya menjadi salah satu perhatiannya kini. Disana ada wajah beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal, beberapa orang yang sempat mengisi masa lalunya. Berita besar disana menyita perhatian Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tak bisa berhenti menarik napas panjang-panjang.

_Berita besar, putri kerajaan Haruno tewas bersama dengan raja Sabaku, suaminya. Dikabarkan putri Sakura sudah memprediksikan kejadian ini akan terjadi sejak pernikahannya beberapa tahun silam. Terlebih raja Gaara dari kerajaan Sabaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu sempat terbukti menjadi salah satu target dari anggota as-_

Sasuke meremas lembaran berita itu tanpa harus meneruskan membacanya. Pemuda itu mulai paham bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, dan alasan utama mengapa Sakura melepaskannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke mulai paham alasan gadis itu. Gadis itu, Sakura, ia melepaskannya karena Sakura tahu jika dirinya akan berada dalam bahaya jika pernikahan itu terjadi. Ia akan terus menerus menarik Sasuke dalam bahaya jika ia tak melepaskan pemuda itu, mungkin jika Sasuke tidak pergi seperti keinginannya maka nama Sasuke akan ikut tercantum di lembaran berita itu. Namun, jika ia tak menerima tawaran itu, bisa-bisa Sasuke yang akan berada dalam bahaya karena anggota _assassin_ yang lain seperti dirinya tak akan segan membunuh. Ya, sekarang _puzzle_ itu mulai membentuk sebuah jawaban untuk Sasuke.

Pemuda itu masih berjalan terus, tak memerdulikan jalanan sempit yang ia lalui. Matanya mulai menajam dengan instingnya sebagai _assassin._ Di akhir celah sempit bangunan rumah yang membuatnya terpojok, pemuda itu berbalik.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau berada disana."

Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya ketika sesosok pria tua mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Amarah Sasuke belum mereda tapi pemuda itu masih bisa menguasai diri. Ia mencoba menunggu pria tua itu untuk bisa berada di hadapannya. Sayang sekali ia lupa membawa _katana_nya, pikir Sasuke.

"_Anoo_, tuan … , kau seorang samurai, ronin atau n-ninj-"

"_Assassin_." Potong Sasuke cepat menyergah sebelum pria tua itu menyelesaikannya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, begini. Malam nanti ada pesta penyambutan musim panas, apakah kau mau datang?"

Sasuke diam, pemuda itu masih tidak menjawab selagi meneliti gelagat biasa dari pria tua yang ada di hadapannya. "Kami menyediakan banyak sekali hiburan disana, mungkin kau bisa bersantai."

"Apa ada banyak makanan?"

Sang pria tua itu mulai tertawa mengerti, "Tentu saja, datanglah selagi kau bisa tuan!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab sebelum pada akhirnya menuntun pria tua dengan obrolan kecil.

**#Afterglow#**

Malamnya, Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang untuk datang atau pergi dari desa ini secepatnya sambil mencari kebenaran tentang bagaimana Sakura bisa terbunuh bersama dengan Gaara malam itu. Lembaran berita tadi hanyalah satu-satunya petunjuk mengapa Sakura menyembunyikan alasan selama itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuh yang disebutkan kecuali anggota _assassin_ yang sejenis dengan dirinya. Dengan plihan lama yang mantap, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa _katana_ bersama dengannya malam itu. Mungkin setelah pestanya berakhir, ia bisa pergi dari sana dengan cepat tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

Baru keluar dari rumahnya, ia sudah bisa merasakan suasana yang ramai. Dari kejauhan ia bisa menemukan pria tua yang tadi sempat mengajaknya. Pria tua itu berlari sambil membawa bendera besar yang akan digunakan di pesta penyambutan nanti.

"Paman,"

"Kau datang juga nak,"

"Ng, paman … ,"

"Ikeuchi. Panggil saja Ikeuchi, aku pembuat _ramen_ disini. Aku sempat melihatmu berkunjung di kedaiku beberapa hari lalu. Kudengar kau penyendiri jadi aku mengundangmu datang kesini."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali sambil memutar bola matanya ke kanan. Ah, ia baru ingat sekarang. Pria tua bernama Ikeuchi ini pantas saja terasa sedikit familiar, ternyata paman ini penjual _ramen_ yang sempat membantunya meringankan biaya makan. Untung saja siang tadi Sasuke tidak membunuhnya, orang ini sudah memberikan keringanan pada dirinya karena kekurangan uang … jika ia membunuhnya tadi maka dirinya sangat tidak berterima kasih sekali.

"Tapi aku akan pergi setelah pesta berakhir."

"Kenapa? Hari ini keluarga Hyuuga akan datang. Kau tidak mau melihatnya? Lagipula pesta dan makanan gratis yang di adakan tiap tahunnya secara besar-besaran ini karena mereka loh."

_Siapa itu Hyuuga? Aku tidak mengenalnya._ "Tidak, terima kasih paman Ikeuchi-_san_."

"Ayolah anak muda, ah, tunggu dulu disini. Tolong pegang bendera ini, masih banyak yang harus aku bawa. Sebentar ya … , oi Naruto!"

Sasuke meletakan _katana_nya pada sarung pedang _katana_ yang ada di _obi_. Dengan perlahan ia memindahkan bendera yang buru-buru paman Ikeuchi lemparkan kepadanya. Pemuda itu sedikit merasa kesal dengan perlakuan penduduk desa yang baru ini. Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke bisa melihat paman Ikeuchi kembali dengan seorang anak yang sudah memakai pakaian kostum sama seperti dirinya untuk persiapan pesta. Pemuda dengan senyuman bak mentari dengan bendera penuh di kedua tangannya. _Pemuda ini semangat sekali._

"Hai, bisa membantuku membawakan bendera ini untuk paman Ikeuchi?"

"Benderanya besar, bagaimana bisa kau membawanya sebanyak itu."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum. "Jika kau bersemangat, kau tidak akan merasakan beratnya. Lagipula ketika kau melihat putri-putri Hyuuga turun maka semua lelahmu akan sirna."

Hyuuga lagi, Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Terlebih Naruto yang baru dikenalnya ini. Paman Ikeuchi hanya tersenyum di belakang pemuda itu membenarkan. "Dia Naruto, salah satu anak di desa yang paling sering membantuku demi _ramen_. Hahaha,"

"Paman, jangan keras-keras!"

"Bisakah kita cepat selesaikan ini? Aku buru-buru."

"O-oh-ho."

Naruto mengikuti langkah panjang yang diciptakan Sasuke hingga jarak yang jauh mulai tercipta di antara mereka. Bendera yang mereka bawa bersama paman Ikeuchi di belakang mereka kini terlihat bagaikan keluarga kecil yang tengah mencoba memeriahkan pesta.

"Kemarilah, akan aku kenalkan makanan yang khas dari desa ini."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto yang berniat baik kepadanya. Pemuda itu berganti menatap _katana_ miliknya yang hampir mengendur di antara lipatan _obi_nya. Sasuke menarik kaitan kain itu supaya mengikat lebih erat. Rambut panjang Sasuke yang mulai lengket dengan keringat karena suhu malam itu terasa semakin panas karena banyaknya manusia disana dan suhu musim yang mulai berganti ke musim panas itu. Sungguh membuat pemuda itu gerah.

Di antara semua kedai yang ada disana, hanya kedai _takoyaki_ yang sepilah yang menjadi target Sasuke kali ini. Sasuke menahan sebelah lengan _yukata_nya yang terlalu panjang agar tidak ternoda. Sasuke di sambut dengan hangat oleh pemilik kedai disana, dan benar saja seperti apa kata paman Ikeuchi, semua makanan disini gratis. Sasuke melirik kantong uangnya yang tinggal beberapa _ryo_ ragi. Senggolan kecil di bahunya hingga beberapa koin yang ada di kantongnya berhamburan bercampur _takoyaki_ yang akan dibelinya. Dengan wajah garangnya, ia mulai memandang tajam gadis kecil yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oi, _onna_,"

"G-_gomenasai_! G-_gomenasai_ _samurai-san_!"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, semua orang yang ada disana sudah menatapnya dengan terkejut. Bukan, bukan ini yang Sasuke maksud. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu meminta maaf. Ng, seperti sudah. Mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin gadis itu lebih berhati-hati.

"A-ah, a-aku akan menganti uangmu dan t-takoyakimu! Berapa _ryo_?"

Sasuke memerhatikan gadis itu perlahan ketika pandangan yang ada disekitarnya masih tidak berubah. Mungkin gadis ini merupakan orang penting hingga tak ada yang berani bergerak.

"Berapa _ryo_?"

Tanya gadis itu mengulang, Sasuke melirik ke sudut mata kanannya dengan berpikir.

"50 ryo." Ucapnya asal.

"Baiklah." Gadis itu mengeluarkan lengannya yang penuh dengan uang dari balik _yukata_nya yang apik. _Sungguh, gadis ini orang yang berpengaruh._

Sasuke mengambil uang yang disodorkan gadis itu dan mengambil takoyakinya. Agar tidak mencari masalah lebih jauh lagi, ia dengan cepat pergi darisana. Tapi tidak sesuai keinginannya, gadis itu mengikutinya.

"H-hei, s-samurai-_san_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Apa kau orang baru disini?"

_Orang yang baru akan pergi dari sini tepatnya_, batin Sasuke semakin memercepat langkahnya.

Gadis itu tidak menyerah untuk bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Walaupun kenyataannya ia tak akan bisa berjalan secepat itu dengan pakaian yang sangat minim untuk berlari. Sasuke bisa mendengarkan suara gadis itu yang jelas-jelas terjatuh di belakangnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan gadis itu yang jatuh di tempat sepi menjauhi pesta seperti ini. Hanya dirinya dan gadis itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu tak bisa berdiri karena pakaian yang membuatnya terjebak. Sasuke masih memerhatikan gadis itu bergerak-gerak mencoba berdiri walaupun gagal. Hingga pandangan gadis itu menemukan manik Sasuke yang kelam tengah memandangnya. Sasuke tersadar, gadis ini memiliki bola mata yang indah. Seperti permata yang bening berkilau, bagaikan berlian seperti Sa-tidak, bukan gadis itu lagi. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sambil menghapus ingatannya. Berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dengan sombongnya.

"N-namaku, Hinata. Hinata H-h, ng, h-hanya Hinata."

"Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sasuke masih memandangnya rendah dibawahnya. Gadis itu masih memandang dengan kikuk terlebih pemuda itu belum mengulurkan tangannya. "B-bisa bantu aku s-samurai-sa-"

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku bukan _samurai_."

"Uchiha? Itu nama keluargamu?"

"Terlalu asing untuk kau dengar, tuan putri?"

Hinata merona ketika tubuhnya diterbangkan Sasuke ke udara. Pemuda itu tidak mengetahui status Hinata hingga dengan berani langsung menggendong gadis itu dibahunya dengan santai.

"Rambutmu yang berkibar begini terasa wangi. Kau pasti orang berpengaruh di desa kecil ini."

**#Afterglow#**

Sasuke membenarkan _yukata_nya setelah menurunkan Hinata dari bahunya di gerbang pesta yang sudah meriah. Selepas Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu dari bahunya, gadis itu hanya memberi salam perpisahan lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke tak menghiraukan gadis itu lagi dan lebih memilih untuk cepat pergi dari desa agar ia bisa menemukan siapa pembunuh Sakura dan Gaara. Terlebih malam ini kemungkinan akan lebih besar jika ia bertemu dengan banyak pembunuh yang lainnya.

Baru mendekati jembatan yang sepi, Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan suasana sepi yang mencekam. Tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan sang penyebrang yang biasanya duduk di tepi kereta gantung menuju tebing seberangpun kini terlihat sepi. Dan ketika Sasuke berhenti, ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Hinata," desisnya sambil memegang ujung _katana_ memandang keramaian yang sudah jauh.

**#Afterglow#**

Hinata terbatuk ketika gadis itu baru saja memasukan _takoyaki_ yang dibelinya. Neji, kakak sepupunya, yang duduk paling dekat dengannya langsung menepuk perlahan punggung adik sepupunya. Malam itu ketika pesta baru saja dimulai dan bendera sudah dikibarkan, Hinata mulai memikirkan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Dengan melirik Hanabi yang berada beberapa kaki di samping kanannya ragu, ia akhirnya melirik Neji yang lebih dekat dengannya daripada memandang luruk ke arah Hiashi, ayahnya. Neji masih menikmati acara yang menampilkan beberapa pemuda desa yang memainkan naga kain dengan api. Malam itu sungguh meriah dan Hinata yang sedikit linglung.

"N-neji-_nii_,"

"Hm?"

Hinata memainkan jemarinya ragu kembali, "Pernahkah kau menemukan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya dan b-berpikir jika _'ah, orang ini sangat berbahaya. Aku harus m-menjauhinya.'_?"

Neji masih memandang beberapa orang disana sambil berpikir menerawang. Rambut panjang keduanya yang terurai pun mulai bergerak bersama angin, namun Neji masih diam. Berpikir.

"Pernah. Hanya saja itu sudah lama, kenapa?" kini berganti pandangan Neji yang menuntut pertanyaan kepadanya. Hinata semakin kikuk untuk menjawab.

"K-kalau begitu apakah kau p-pernah mendengar tentang k-keluarga U-u-uchiha?"

Neji memandang Hinata dengan cepat, "Siapa itu Uchiha? Apakah warga desa?"

"E-entahlah, aku juga baru bertemu dengannya tadi. D-dan dia sangat m-menakutkan."

Neji menghela napasnya sejenak, "Kalau begitu menjauhlah jika dia cukup mengerikan untukmu."

Belum sempat Hinata menghembuskan napasnya, di tengah-tengah acara dimana pemain naga kain mengalami kekacauan. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu pemain menyerang pemain yang lainnya. Dengan sigap, Hiashi yang membawa _katana_ pun bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Neji dan beberapa anggota terhormat Hyuuga yang lainnya pun segera berdiri dan menyiapkan aba-aba untuk menyerang. Keributan yang terjadi disana mulai merantak menjadi kerusuhan yang membuat warga desa merasa terancam. Hinata memeluk Hanabi dengan erat ketika merasakan suasana yang tenang menjadi sebuah hiruk pikuk yang membahayakan nyawanya tiba-tiba.

"Cepat lindungi Hinata dan Hanabi, Neji!"

"_Hai_!"

Pemuda termuda di antara tetua yang membuat garis perlindungan disana membuat Neji sedikit gemetar sebenarnya. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit menenangkan pegangan tangannya pada _katana_ agar Hinata tidak melihat bagaimana gelisahnya dia menghadapi pertarungan pertamanya. Di belakangnya, Hinata sudah memeluk erat Hanabi hingga adik terkecilnya itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kain _yukata_ kakaknya.

"N-neji-_nii_,"

Neji berbalik menatap raut wajah Hinata yang tak kalah pucatnya seperti dirinya. Gadis itu nampak menegarkan dirinya menghadapi situasi sekarang ini. Neji berbalik lagi mencoba fokus pada musuh yang akan muncul dari balik kobaran api disana. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda musuh akan muncul setelah ini. Yang ditakutkan Hiashi kini terjadi, sebuah pesta kecil yang akan membawa sebuah petaka karena permasalahan kekuasaan.

**#Afterglow#**

Sasuke sedikit datang terlambat ketika dilihatnya dari gerbang yang mulanya ia lihat terakhir kali masih apik kini sudah berantakan. Terlebih lagi jika ia akan masuk lebih dalam lagi maka ia akan menemukan tempat yang semakin porak poranda lagi. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang _katana_nya yang berkilau. Mencoba memilah musuh yang sudah tak bergerak dengan penduduk desa yang situasinya tak jauh beda. Banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan disana, hampir setengah lebih dari musuh yang terakhir Sasuke bunuh dengan pedangnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan berbalik kembali untuk pergi meninggalkan desa itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sosok gadis yang dicarinya kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"U-uchiha-_san_!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara yang lembut itu masuk ke pendengarannya. Impuls saraf otak Sasuke masih bekerja normal ketika suara yang hampir tak terdengar di antara puing-puing desa hancur ini adalah suara Hinata yang memanggilnya. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak, disana ia menunggu Hinata. Mencoba menebak apa yang gadis itu hindari. Begitu melihat banyaknya bayangan yang mengejar Hinata di belakang, pemuda itu mulai sadar dan mengeluarkan _katana_nya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari menebas beberapa ninja yang mengejar Hinata. Hinata masih terengah-engah di belakang hampir ambruk. Sasuke bergerak dengan lihai ke kanan dan ke kiri menebas musuh dengan _katana_ tajamnya yang sudah lama tidak ditempa untuk membunuh beberapa akhir tahun ini. Inilah ketakutan Sasuke, ketakutannya jika ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita maka insting _assassin_nya untuk membunuh tak akan terkendalikan seperti sekarang. Bahkan beberapa musuh yang sudah tak bergerak disana masih saja ia tusuk-tusuk menggunakan pedangnya. Tak merasa jijik ataupun simpati pada mayat itu, hanya rasa bengis yang ada di mata Sasuke. Ya. Ketakutan Sasuke bertemu Hinata akhirnya terjadi. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan kendali terhadap instingnya untuk membunuh seperti sekarang, kendalinya akan pekerjaan kotornya sebagi _assassin_ akan bangkit kembali seperti masa jayanya dulu.

Sasuke mulai berhenti ketika tak melihat pergerakan Hinata lagi melalui ekor matanya. Setelah menyibakan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat, ia mencari sosok gadis itu di antara tumpukan mayat yang tak jauh darinya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Menarik salah satu lengannya untuk bisa diraihnya. Sesudah tubuh mungil yang bisa diraih dalam pelukannya itu, ia memeriksa terlebih dahulu pada tubuh Hinata apakah ada luka atau goresan sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah kuduga jika kau ini orang yang sangat berpengaruh disini." Sasuke menyesap aroma wangi rambut Hinata lagi. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan aroma itu.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan menuju gerbang pintu keluar, Sasuke baru teringat akan paman Ikeuchi dan pemuda bernama Naruto. Ingin ia mencari mereka juga namun tubuh ringan Hinata yang ada di gendongannya tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak lagi jika bertambah muatan. Sambil berjalan, Sasuke berusaha mencoba memanggil ingatannya tentang seragam ninja yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat namun ia lupa tepatnya dimana.

Tak dipikirkan lagi semua itu ketika Hinata sudah berada di dekapannya. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa, tidak seperti biasanya yang seharusnya ia bunuh tanpa ada yang bersisa.

**#Afterglow#**

Hinata terbangun di gua yang dingin dengan beberapa lapisan kain yukata di tubuhnya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan keras di punggungnya yang menjadi alas tidur. Bebatuan yang tak biasanya ia gunakan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu disana, ia sedikit kebingungan berada disana. Perlahan langkah pertamanya adalah mengecek seluruh pakaiannya yang lengkap atau tidak. Hinata membuka takut-takut lembaran pertama lapisan kain yang menyelimutinya. Dengan napas yang sedikit lega, ia hanya menemukan beberapa goresan pada _yukata_nya akibat serangan semalam hingga akhirnya menemukan Sasuke kembali. Tunggu, Hinata mulai mengingatnya sekarang!

Hinata dengan buru-buru menyingkap semua lapisan kain yang menyelimutinya dan mencari sosok tegap yang ingin ditemuinya. Namun sayang, sia-sia saja. Di dalam sana hanya ada dirinya. Hinata dengan langkah kakinya yang sedikit terasa terkilir mulai berjalan keluar, berharap bisa menemukan Sasuke. Dengan bermodal berpegangan pada dinding bebatuan yang ada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat Hinata bersyukur bisa mencapai mulut gua dengan susah payah. Diluar gua, ia bisa menemukan air terjun yang tinggi. Dan genangan air yang sangat luas akibat guyuran air terjun itu. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke yang dicarinya disana. Hinata hampir saja menyerah.

"Sudah bangun?"

Teguran itu membuat Hinata tersadar. Dibawahnya Sasuke duduk sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa partikel air itu hingga mengenai wajahnya segar. Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasuke lama-lama, pemuda itu dibawah sana tidak mengenakan _yukata_ bagian atasnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa k-kau bertindak t-tidak sopan begitu terhadap gadis?"

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas menatap Hinata yang hanya memalingkan pandangannya saja, "Kalau berani turun saja."

"Kakiku terkilir."

Sasuke mendecak kesal mendengar hasil jawaban yang terakhir dilontarkan Hinata. Pemuda itu perlahan mulai berdiri dan merangkak menaiki bebatuan yang ada di dekatnya untuk menghampiri Hinata. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepada gadis itu semenjak semalam. Hinata mulai mundur beberapa langkah ketika mulanya jemari Sasuke sudah bisa meraih pijakan dimana Hinata berdiri. Gadis itu semakin kikuk ketika pemuda bertelanjang dada itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Rambut panjang Sasuke yang mulanya terikat kini juga terlihat semakin memendek seperti kebanyakan pemuda di desanya pada umumnya potongan lelaki. Tidak gondrong seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa?" pertanyaan kecil Sasuke tak mengindahkan pandangan Hinata dari wajah Sasuke.

"K-kau lebih baik seperti ini daripada sebelumnya Uchiha-s-_san_,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda itu lebih terlihat acuh sambil meraih pakaiannya yang digunakan untuk menyelimuti Hinata semalam, "Ah, itu pakaianmu? T-terima kasih. M-maaf membuatmu kedinginan s-semalaman." Hinata berganti membau dirinya sendiri. _Pantas saja bauku sama seperti dirinya saat pertama bangun._

"Sudah biasa, lagipula … kau, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan."

Hinata kaku. Pemuda itu semakin mendekati dirinya dan Hinata tanpa pikiran yang jelas akhirnya berbalik memutari Sasuke hingga berada paling luar di mulut gua. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"H-hinata."

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang ritoris, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku tanya, apakah Hyuuga?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya takut sambil mengangguk, "T-tolonglah aku! K-kami dibantai semalam."

"Bukan urusanku."

Hinata bingung, ia masih berusaha untuk meminta bantuan Sasuke. "B-bukankah kau seorang s-samu-"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan samurai, dan ak-"

"Keluargaku sudah hilang Uchiha-_san_! B-bantulah aku." Hinata mengakhiri ucapannya dengan berlutut kepada pemuda yang masih saja tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa kepadanya.

Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas ketika menemukan salah satu lengan gadis itu memar, padahal sekiranya semalam sebelum meninggalkan desa ia sudah memeriksa bagian itu dan hasilnya nihil tidak ada luka. Gadis ini lihai sekali dalam menyembunyikan luka. "Meskipun aku bukan seorang samurai?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, "M-meskipun k-kau bukan seorang samurai!"

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

Hinata semakin mendongak, gadis itu menuruti lengan Sasuke yang menulusuri persimpangan wajahnya untuk semakin menarik pandangan gadis itu kepada manik hitam miliknya. "Jika suatu saat kau menemukan siapa jati diriku sebenarnya, dan apa pekerjaanku yang sesungguhnya, kau siap mati?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa ragu sambil memandang mantap ke mata Sasuke. _Gadis bodoh._

**#Afterglow#**

Sudah hampir tiga hari Sasuke dan Hinata bersama. Keduanya masih fokus kepada kaki Hinata yang hampir sembuh dari luka terkilirnya. Gadis itu cukup menunjukan reaksi yang cepat dalam fase penyembuhan dan belajar untuk berlatih memanah dengan busur buatan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika seorang terhormat seperti Hinata bisa melakukan hal maskulin seperti memanah begitu cepat. Lengan kiri yang kecil dan panjang itu membujur lurus searah dengan lengan kanannya yang sedikit menekuk memegang anak panah menuju target yang sudah ditandai oleh Sasuke. Busur besar dengan karet yang lentur dibuat dari getah pohon dan kulit hewan di sekitar memang cocok untuk ukuran tubuh Hinata yang mungil. Tanduk rusa yang sudah dimodifikasipun membuat Hinata bisa memainkan perang panahnya sangat cantik.

Sasuke hanya memandang dari belakang. Memerhatikan punggung gadis yang kini rambut panjangnya terikat rapi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"_Tidak bisa Sasuke. Kita tidak bisa bersama, aku sudah dijodohkan. Menjauhlah dari hadapanku."_

Sasuke mengambil napasnya sejenak dengan rakus. Bayangan itu kembali muncul meskipun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Memang jika bayangan wajah Sakura sudah sepenuhnya memudar dari ingatannya, tapi kata-kata yang sudah melukai hatinya sampai kapanpun masih belum bisa hilang. Meskipun ia dan Sakura sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa pembunuh yang sudah berani menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Hinata berbalik ketika mendengar suara desakan napas Sasuke yang tidak teratur di belakangnya. Gadis itu mencoba mendekati dengan jalan yang masih pincang sebelah. Ia meletakan busurnya terlebih dahulu sebelum beberapa langkah sampai pada tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa S-sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke langsung menangkap raut khawatir di wajah Hinata dengan tajam. Gadis itu ingin menarik kata-katanya lagi. "B-Boleh kan j-jika aku memanggilmu h-hanya, Sasuke?"

Hinata masih bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke mencoba membaca situasi pemuda itu jika ia mungkin baik-baik saja. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Malahan ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya seakan tidak peduli. "K-kalau begitu boleh kan, ya?"

Hinata masih tersenyum, "K-kalau begitu, a-aku panggil dengan nama Hinata saja."

"Onna."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya akan memanggilmu dengan kata '_onna_' saja."

Hinata sedikit tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Begitu Hinata duduk, ia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit bergeser menjauhi dirinya. Hinata tidak seberapa peduli pada akhirnya, belakangan Hinata mulai bisa membaca perilaku Sasuke yang membuatnya cukup mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu. "Kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendengarkan, "Keluargaku baru saja hilang dibantai."

"Dan hanya bersisa aku saja sekarang, hahaha." Hinata tertawa getir. "Bahkan untuk melindungi adikku saja aku tidak bisa. Andai aku bisa menguasai memanah lebih cepat mungkin ceritanya akan lain."

"Di antara langit dan bumi ada kita yang berpijak. Di antara bulan dan matahari ada bumi yang menjadi perantara. Di antara siang dan malam, kau tetap tidak akan bisa merubah takdir sekeras apapun."

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan memandang lengannya yang lusuh. Hinata di sampingnya masih diam mendengarkan. "Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Keluargaku tewas dalam perang saat aku masih kecil. Kakakku juga hilang. Dan saat aku mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi, aku menemukan kakakku sudah berada dalam lembar berita dengan berita tewas."

"Ah, S-sasuke-_san_, kalau b-boleh tahu … apakah klan Uchiha itu hanya dirimu saja? A-aku tidak mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, maaf."

Sasuke memandang kembali dataran gua yang belakangan hari mereka singgahi. "Lebih baik tidak usah bahas tentang hal itu. Itu kenangan burukku. Hal-hal aneh selalu terjadi padaku."

"L-lalu, barusan, j-jika boleh tahu … kau kenapa S-sasu-"

"Kubilang berhenti membahas hal-hal yang aneh, bukan?"

Hinata menahan napasnya ketika lengan kekar Sasuke menjepit lehernya di antara dinding bebatuan dengan jepitannya. Jika saja Hinata tidak terbatuk karena kesakitan, Sasuke tidak akan sadar jika leher gadis itu hampir saja ia patahkan. Sasuke hanya diam dan memandangi kakinya sebelum pergi. "Maaf, aku kelewatan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Sebenarnya ada seorang gadis, ah tidak, maksudku wanita. Dia pernah dekat denganku, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan kabar jika ia tewas dibunuh."

"D-dia spesial, ya?" Hinata mendecak kagum ketika ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"S-siapa namanya?"

"Sakura."

Hinata merona ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sengaja pemuda itu sembunyikan darinya. "Wah, p-pasti nona itu cantik. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membunuh orang yang sudah berani membunuhnya."

"Ah! B-bagaimana j-jika aku membantu? J-jika aku berhasil, bagaimana jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan kata '_onna'_ d-dan memanggil namaku?"

"Aku terlalu tua beberapa tahun jika dibandingkan dengan memanahmu. Aku ini sudah terlatih."

Hinata sedikit meremas _yukata_nya yang basah, ketika Sasuke meremehkannya.

**#Afterglow#**

Sasuke dan Hinata tak banyak bicara setelah itu. Sasuke cukup kikuk untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata, sementara gadis itu terlalu pias untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke yang kaku. Langkah Sasuke yang lebar mengharuskan Hinata sedikit berlari untuk sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras ketika berada disisi pemuda itu. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu hanya meliriknya dari ekor mata.

"Kali ini kita akan kemana, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Kembali ke desaku."

"Apakah jauh?"

"Lumayan, mungkin memakan waktu seminggu."

Hinata hanya mendengung sekenanya. "Ah! Ladang bunga!"

Hinata berlari mendahului Sasuke untuk mengitari lading itu dengan bahagia. Gadis itu kembali seperti kanak-kanak sesaat terakhir ia mengunjungi lading bunga. Sasuke tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan Hinata. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dan melalui Hinata tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan Sakura jika seperti itu."

Hinata tertegun, ia berbalik mengejar Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Dulu, Sakura juga seperti kau sebelum pada akhirnya ia meninggalkanku untuk orang lain."

Hinata masih mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya. Gadis itu seakan tertarik pada kisah Sasuke mengenai gadis yang selalu diceritakannya. "Dia selalu menungguku, dan bisa membaca semua yang aku sembunyikan."

Hinata diam, gadis itu masih mencoba mencerna perlahan makna Sasuke. "J-jadi intinya kalian s-saling mencintai?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang tragisnya kini mereka berdua sudah tiada."

Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke yang tetap tak menunjukan sedikitpun emosinya. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu mencoba berlari lagi untuk melewati Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia tersandung jatuh. Sasuke terkejut hingga akhirnya ia menyusul Hinata yang tetap tidak bangun-bangun disana. Begitu dekat dengan tubuh Hinata yang terkapar dihamparan bunga itu membuat Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Dengan segera ia membalikan tubuh mungil yang kini bisa dilihatnya tengah menangis.

"O-oi onna, kau kenapa menangis? J-jangan membuatku bingung,"

"Hiks, Sasuke-_san_ tidak bisa menangis untuknya. J-jadi biarkan a-aku saja yang m-menggantikan S-sasuke-_san_ untuk menangis-hiks. Hiks."

Sasuke tertegun. Disana Hinata masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menyilang untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Perlahan, salah satu lengan Sasuke mencoba menghapus air mata yang menuruni lengan Hinata. Perlahan tanpa Hinata ketahui, pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum disana.

"Kau bodoh."

"Hiks, hiks."

**#Afterglow#**

Hari demi hari, Sasuke dan Hinata hampir sampai di desa dimana Sasuke dibesarkan. Uang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke tinggal sedikit, itupun adalah pemberian terakhir Hinata ketika tak sengaja bertemu di kedai _takoyaki_. Sementara Hinata, gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain baju klannya. Pertama-tama hal yang mereka lakukan sesudah sampai di desa adalah membeli pakaian yang layak dan makanan, lalu setelah itu bisa mencari penginapan. Hinata tak bisa menutup rasa kagumnya pada keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh desa Sasuke. Pemuda yang berjalan di hadapannya hanya diam walaupun ia juga menyimpan rindu dengan rona yang sedikit menghiasi wajahnya.

Memang sudah tak ada yang bisa mengenalinya lagi setelah beberapa tahun pergi meninggalkan desa. Mungkin teman-teman yang dulu seperjuangan dengannya juga sudah pindah tempat. Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh Sasuke disini, kini hanya fokus pada siapa pembunuh Sakura dan Gaara.

"Sasuke-_san_,"

"Hn?"

"M-mungkin kita akan berpisah mencari o-orang yang Sasuke-_san_ c-cari mulai d-dari sini. T-tapi ada yang ingin a-aku katakana sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"A-aku, a-aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke terhenti sebentar namun pemuda itu tidak membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu hanya memandang takut punggung Sasuke dari belakang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, onna? Dinginkanlah kepalamu sejenak, aku akan mencari penginapan yang bagus."

Sosok Sasuke yang tegap dengan rambut yang mulai basah karena hujan itu menjauhi Hinata disana. Meninggalkan gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya menyambut bulir air hujan yang menuruni kepalanya. Menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya yang bersatu dengan hujan hari itu. "S-sudah kuduga tak akan mungkin, h-hanya S-sakura-_san _saja dihatinya."

"Onna!" Hinata kembali tersadar ketika Sasuke meneriakinya kembali. Hinata tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan lagi air matanya berkat air hujan yang sukses mendinginkan kepalanya. Dan Hinata mulai bisa menunjukan senyumannya lagi di hadapan Sasuke seperti sebelumnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata memasuki salah satu penginapan dimana Sasuke berdiri. Pemuda itu masih diam dan menunggu Hinata untuk masuk bersama. Hinata menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum sepenuhnya memasuki penginapan itu. Sasuke membersihkan punggung dan rambut Hinata sebelum mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar penginapan. Hinata hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke yang besar menghangatkan sedikit punggungnya. Ketika gadis itu mencoba melirik dari ekor matanya, ia bisa menemukan Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat datang tuan! Ingin memesan berapa kamar?"

"Satu."

"Baiklah, untuk kalian yang berpasanga-"

"Eh?! T-tidak, k-kami pesan dua!"

Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan tersinggung, sementara wanita yang berdiri dibalik bilik pemesanan kamar penginapan hanya tersenyum menunggu keputusan Sasuke maupun Hinata yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke semakin mendekati Hinata. "Kau memiliki berapa uang lagi, huh?"

"T-tidak ada ta-tapi-"

"Sudah diputuskan untuk satu kamar saja!"

Dan Sasuke menang.

**#Afterglow#**

Sasuke memasang kain yang membelah ruangan itu menjadi dua bagian. Hinata hanya diam dan melihat Sasuke melakukan kegiatannya membelah ruangan itu menjadi dua. Bahkan _futon_ yang akan mereka gunakan tidurpun sudah tertandai dengan pewarna hingga terbagi menjadi dua. Lebih baik menandai daripada harus membelah menggunakan _katana_, bisa-bisa nanti Sasuke harus mengganti kerugian.

"Baiklah, kita bagi ruangan ini menjadi dua bagian. Kau bagian disana, dan aku dibagian sini. Dilarang melewati garis sedikitpun. Paham?"

"T-tapi tetap saja i-ini-"

"Kita sudah sering tidur bersama di gua, kan? Jika hanya begini saja pastinya kau bisa menerimanya, kan?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum menggoda ke arah Hinata yang mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya. Gadis itu melemparkan busurnya ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Intinya, jika melewati garis ini, semua perjanjian awal kita batal. Dan kita berpisah disini. Mengerti?"

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak bertemu dengan Sasuke, Hinata tercekat seakan tak bisa bernapas.

**#Afterglow#**

Walaupun Sasuke sudah berkata seperti itu, Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa tidur jika sudah satu _futon_ dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata tidur di _futon_ yang sama dengan orang lain selain adiknya di kediaman Hyuuga. Semenjak tadi, Hinata menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terlelap. Pemuda itu jauh lebih kalem dan sangat tampan ketika sudah terlelap seperti ini. Tak seperti biasanya di tempat mereka berkelana sebelum sampai desa ini, wajah Sasuke tidak pernah sejelas ini ketika tidur. Jika hanya untuk satu malam, Hinata akan bertaruh tidak tidur untuk memandangi momen berharga Sasuke, gadis itu hanya tersenyum getir sambil memandangi garis yang sudah dibuat Sasuke agar tidak dilewati Hinata.

Hinata mulai menyangga kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. "Ternyata kau begitu mencintai Sakura-_san_, ya? Hingga mendirikan garis seperti ini kepadaku." Ia mulai tertawa getir.

"Aku berjanji a-akan menemukan pembunuhnya untuk S-sasuke-_san_."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya ia terkejut ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba meraih tubuhnya untuk dipeluk. Hinata terkesiap, jika Sasuke menariknya sejauh itu, maka ia sudah melewati garis batas yang dibuat Sasuke. Hinata hendak melepaskan pelukan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu bangun. Namun keterkejutannya belum sampai disitu saja. Semakin Hinata menolak dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, maka pemuda itu akan semakin erat mengunci tubuh mungilnya. Belum lagi tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyerangnya dari bawah ketika wajah Hinata lengah. Pemuda itu menciumnya. Mulanya hanya menempelkan biasa, namun semakin lama Hinata merasa sesak dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Sakura," Hinata sadar, bisikan kecil Sasuke membuat Hinata harus segera melepaskan pelukan pemuda ini.

Tepat ketika pemuda itu mulai melemah, seharusnya itu adalah kesempatan untuk Hinata untuk melepaskan tubuh Sasuke darinya. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah melewati batas."

Hinata tertegun, perlahan mata Sasuke yang terpejam kini mulai terbuka. Memiaskan refleksi buram wajah Hinata di manik hitamnya. Hinata kaku. Ini bukan salahnya pada mulanya.

"Kau sudah melanggar perjanjian,"

"Mulai besok, kita harus berpisah. Pergilah, kau bisa bebas."

'_Yang ada di hatimu memang hanya dia. Dia selalu menunggumu sedangkan aku selalu mengejarmu. Dia selalu bisa membaca semua yang kau sembunyikan sementara aku tidak, kan?'_

**#Afterglow#**

Sasuke bangun terlambat pagi ini. Pemuda itu meraba sisi futon yang sudah tak ada lagi sosok Hinata. Hanya bantalan empuk yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada punggungnya. Pemuda itu mulai sadar dan terbangun. Sambil memegang sudut bibirnya, yang ia lakukan semalam adalah murni dirinya yang masih belum terjaga. Ia hanya berpura-pura untuk melepaskan gadis itu, ia hanya tak ingin gadis itu menjadi tersakiti jika terus menerus disisinya karena mencintai dirinya tanpa balasan.

Tunggu, Sasuke mulai menyadari posisi ini.

Jika di ingat-ingat kembali, tentang beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika bersama dengan Sakura maka ia berada di posisi Sakura sementara Hinata adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Jadi seperti inikah perasaan yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu? Melepaskan seseorang yang mulai berarti untuknya?

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri, merapikan semua ruangan itu sendirian. Merapikan _yukata_nya sendiri dan meraih _katana_ untuk ia selipkan di antara _obi_nya.

Sasuke baru saja ingin keluar dari penginapan itu untuk mencari lagi apa yang tertunda sebelumnya. Bermodalkan dirinya saja kembali tanpa pengetahuan yang berubah setelah beberapa tahun tak berada disini, pemuda itu mulai bingung ke arah mana untuk pergi. Belum jauh dari penginapan tadi, sang wanita pemilik penginapan itu mengejarnya sambil melantunkan beribu maaf karena lupa.

"Tuan, ini ada titipan dari nona yang sebelumnya. Maafkan saya lupa."

**#Afterglow#**

Hinata melangkah kebingungan di desa ini. Ini tempat yang asing untuk dirinya sendiri jelajahi tanpa seorang kenalan. Hanya saja jika ada Sasuke disisinya, tidak. Hinata tidak boleh memikirkan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu milik wanita lain, Hinata harusnya bisa menyadari posisinya.

Hinata melangkah terlalu jauh hingga akhirnya ia baru menyadari jika ia sudah tersesat di ujung desa itu. Hinata akan berbalik menuju jalan sebelumnya hingga pada akhirnya ada sebuah senjata yang sama persis seperti pembantaian yang terjadi di desanya. Dan ia mulai menyadari satu hal, mereka adalah aliansi yang sama yang ingin membunuh Hinata.

"Kau, beraninya kau menunjukan wajahmu disini? Masih punya nyawa, kau?"

Hinata bisa melihat mata biru seindah awan yang tengah menatapnya tajam seperti pedang. Rambut yang panjang terikat rapi itu juga berkibar menuruti kemana perginya angina. Gadis itu bisa menatap kebencian dimata gadis ninja itu.

**#Afterglow#**

Sasuke masih berjalan menyusuri jalanan desanya yang sudah lama tak ia lewati. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat hanyalah sungai dan bukit dimana ia menyelesaikan misi untuk membunuh klan Kodama atas perintah kerajaan Haruno saat itu. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merasa dingin. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dengan santainya menelusuri sungai itu hingga pandangannya sampai jatuh pada refleksi dua bayangan hitam dibawah jembatan yang tengah bertarung. Seingatnya salah satu gadis disana tidak memiliki musuh disini, ia baru saja datang kesini, bagaimana bisa … ?

Sasuke menuruni bukit dan hendak menuju ke arah jembatan dimana ia bisa melihat sosok Hinata tengah terpojok dengan busurnya. Dalam hati, Sasuke bangga akan didikannya kepada Hinata yang singkat. Postur gadis itu ketika menarik karet busurnya begitu sempurna. Hampir satu meter Sasuke berada di dekat Hinata hingga pada akhirnya ia bisa mengenali sosok gadis yang lain. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa mengenal pakaian itu ketika di desa Hinata tinggal. Hinata yang menyadari sosok Sasuke di dekatnya kini berganti melindungi Sasuke yang masih terdiam disana.

"S-sasuke-san, o-orang ini terus menerus mengatakan kebohongan tentangmu, di-dia bilang-"

"Ino?"

Hinata terhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mematung disana sambil mengamati gadis ninja itu. Sementara gadis yang sedari tadi fokus kepada Hinata mulai menyadari sosok Sasuke dan perlahan membuka penutup wajahnya. "Sasuke?! Kau masih hidup? O-oh, pantas saja ketika di desa seberang aku sempat mendengar kekalahan kecil. Jadi semua ini yang membuatnya gagal?"

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti maksud Ino. "Jadi sewaktu disana itu-"

"Ya, itu aku."

"S-sasuke-_san_?"

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu yang seorang _assassin_? Pantas saja dia kebingungan sejak tadi. Sasuke, kau tetap saja jahat." Ino meledek Sasuke yang masih membeku disana. Perlahan Sasuke menatap Hinata yang seakan berkata tolong-katakan-jika-itu-adalah-bohong.

Namun, sayangnya apa yang diharapkan Hinata bukanlah apa yang akan terjadi. Pekerjaan paling kotor Sasuke itu akhirnya diketahuinya, seperti janjinya, harusnya Sasuke membunuhnya sekarang jika mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hinata mulai bisa menerima. Sementara Ino masih membaca situsasi disana. "Kukira kau tidak mendengar bagaimana Sakura tewas."

"Aku sedang mencari pelakunya, bodoh!"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau bercanda? Itulah mengapa alasan aku menyerangnya, bodoh. Orang-orang yang berada dibalik kematian Sakura adalah karena Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang ingin merebut kekuasaan kita."

Hinata terkesiap memandang Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa, jika ia mengetahui lebih awal mungkin Sasuke bisa membalaskan dendam lebih cepat. Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Sakura meninggalkanmu karena pada saat itu Hyuuga mendesak untuk membunuhmu jika ia tidak menikah dengan Sabaku. Dilain sisi, Sabaku sudah menjadi target _assassin_ sudah sangat lama yang dengan kata lain … Sakura harus disingkirkan dari kursi kerajaan. Jika ia menolak, kau adalah targetnya. Mengerti?"

Hinata masih memandang Sasuke dengan takut. "S-sasu-"

"Kau bunuh gadis itu, atau aku yang membunuhmu?"

Sasuke menarik _katana_ nya, sangat perlahan. Pemuda itu sesungguhnya tidak yakin untuk menarik pedangnya atau tidak, memandang wajah Hinata yang sangat tidak mengerti apa-apa membuatnya tahu jika Hinata memang tidak tahu. Terlebih, selama perjalanan kemari bersamanya, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa Sakura maupun bagaimana gadis itu bisa tewas jika tidak ia sendiri yang menceritakannya. Sasuke tahu itu, Hinata maupun Ino, Sasuke tahu tak ada yang berbohong dari keduanya. Begitu Ino mendekat bersiap melemparkan senjatanya kepada Sasuke, Hinata berbalik membuang busurnya untuk melindungi pemuda itu walaupun ia bisa memperhitungkan tubuhnya akan tertusuk pedang Sasuke. Perlahan jemari gadis itu menancapkan pedang yang sudah tertanam pada tubuhnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mendongak. Disana ia bisa mendapati wajah Hinata yang tersenyum dengan darah disudut bibirnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pedangnya, menangkap tubuh Hinata yang mulai ambruk di depannya. "J-j-janji sudah di p-penuhi, hehe."

"Bodoh, tunggu, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah."

"A-as-_assassin_, h-huh? Jadi itu y-yang ingin kau s-sembunyikan? K-kau m-memiliki banyak alasan Sasuke-_san_. K-kau tidak salah. Kau akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh S-sakura-_san_, bukan? B-beruntungnya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang bersumpah akan kau bunuh jika sudah mengetahui asal-usulmu, kan?" Hinata masih tersenyum disela-sela darah yang terus mengalir. Sasuke semakin kebingungan ketika tubuh Hinata semakin kaku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau bukan orang yang sama. Bukan kau pembunuhnya. Hinata, jangan mati, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata memejamkan matanya tersenyum pelan. "Ah, i-indahnya ketika kau memanggilnya. Maafkan ayahku jika beliau mengambil jalan yang salah."

"Tidak, tidak, Hinata-"

Ino mengambil salah satu anak panah yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

**#Afterglow#**

Hinata terbangun dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang serasa mati rasa. Bagian perutnya serasa kaku hingga menusuk tulang belakangnya. Banyak luka memar di tubuhnya akibat pertarungan dengan Ino. Hal terakhir yang bisa di ingatnya hanyalah suara Sasuke yang terus menerus memanggil namanya. Hanya suara pemuda itu yang tersisa di ingatannya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Begitu ekor mata Hinata mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanannya, ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan lengan yang sama diperbannya seperti dirinya. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak untuk membangunkan pemuda itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang akan meledak. Bagaimana bisa dirinya masih hidup, bagaimana pemuda itu masih ada disisinya.

"Jangan berisik, kau hampir saja mati. Tak akan kumaafkan jika kau sampai mati."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya taruhan kecil dengan Ino. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Dimana ini?"

"Tempat yang hanya ada kau dan aku. Sudahlah Hinata, jangan terlalu banyak bicara."

Hinata menggeser kepalanya dengan cepat memandang kepala Sasuke yang masih tertidur. "B-barusan, k-kau bilang a-apa?"

"Hinata,"

"A-apa?"

"Hinata,"

"H-ha?"

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

"L-lagi … ,"

"Sangat menyukaimu."

**#Afterglow#**

**#E.N.D#**

* * *

**sekian fic terpanjang yang paling gak jelas dari saya :v**  
**Find me on Facebook, Twitter, E-mail, BBM, or etc :) #slap**


End file.
